Miraculous Pokemon: Between Worlds
by Lilytigerlover
Summary: Team Miraculous are still fighting against Hawk Moth when a new player enters the field and somehow steals Hawk Moth's Miraculous! Now stuck in a new world as creatures they thought were only fiction without their Kwami's Can the team get home? And who is the real Puppetmaster here? (Rated T for safety, OC's included But please give it a go.) (Updates have no true schedule.)
1. Chapter 1 The Hidden Pieces

**Hello! I'm LilyTigerLover but call me Lily or Aurora! This is a collab story and my best friend known as RGGAM (They have an Account on here and say the same thing) whose Oc is gonna appear in the future.**

**Note we do not own Miraculous Ladybug or Pokemon. We only own our oc's and the story we made for this story. Updates will not be scheduled as we have school and many of these were before we could edit them properly so filled with spelling and grammer errors. If we missed and and you spot them please tell us!**

**This story takes place after season 1 with season 2 elements but isn't related to season 2 beyond that. **

**Anyways onto the story! I hope you enjoy!**

**There have been slight edits to help with the flow.**

* * *

**MPBW WBPM MPBW WBPM**

**Miraculous Pokemon! Between Worlds.**

**Chapter 1 The Hidden Pieces**

* * *

**Near the Eiffel Tower**

* * *

It was a dark evening as the fading sun was slowly going down the horizon as suddenly a shadow moved. They ran across only being seen as a silhouette of Black as they were being chased by a giant creature.

The creature almost looked like a knight as they slashed down onto the figure as they hid in the shadows.

The creature revealing itself to be a Gallade ran ahead believing the creature had slipped that way as the previously hidden creature slipped out of the shadows.

This revealed that it was a young girl. She was in a white suit with deep purple-blue stripes and a mask. Her eyes resembled teal cat eyes and she had fake tiger ears on her head.

The creature almost looked like a knight as they slashed down onto the figure as they hid in the shadows.

The creature revealing itself to be a Gallade ran ahead believing the creature had slipped that way as the previously hidden creature slipped out of the shadows.

This revealed that it was a young girl. She was in a white suit with deep purple-blue stripes and a mask. Her eyes resembled teal cat eyes and she had fake tiger ears on her head.

The creature almost looked like a knight as they slashed down onto the figure as they hid in the shadows.

The creature revealing itself to be a Gallade ran ahead believing the creature had slipped that way as the previously hidden creature slipped out of the shadows.

This revealed that it was a young girl. She was in a white suit with deep purple-blue stripes and a mask. Her eyes resembled teal cat eyes and she had fake tiger ears on her head.

One was an Espeon using its psychic powers to annoy the team. The other was a Haunter and a Gengar and lastly was an Articuno.

Eclipse tigress reunited with her as their backs were against a wall. Well... a Pokemon wall.

Her friends all of them also in animal themed clothing were fighting against many other familiar creatures.

The Espeon mentioned earlier was swerving around Chat Noir's attacks as they lifted them up and threw them back.

Ladybug dodged another attack as she looked around. "How can there be so many?"

She deflects an attack from Articuno as she turns to her teammate a yellow and black young girl with blond hair. Queen Bee turns to Ladybug and glares about before shouting "Maybe you ask the guy controlling them!" She shouts pointing to the man controlling them.

The man shouts with almost comical timing.

**_"FOR I AM HOLLOW TRAINER AND I SHALL BE THE BEST TRAINER EVER NO MORE WILL YOU STEAL MY POKEMON!"_**

"How did we miss that!?" Eclipse almost shouts as she uses her staff like a baseball bat to knock the Gengar away.

"Better hurry I don't wanna risk using my special move and just doing more damage." Everyone but the villain whose in earshot winces hearing this.

Hawk Moths glow appears around Hollow trainer's face as his voice rings out in the villain's head.

"You have them at your mercy Hollow trainer, get their Miraculous' now!" Hollow trainer spoke happily as he answered "Yes my lord!" Unknown to anyone a figure was watching from the shadows observing the battle from a distance.

Eclipse's eyes widened as she shouted. "Uh Guys we need to work fast!" Ladybug nodding shouting.

**_"Lucky Charm!"_**

Throwing her yoyo into the air as magical red ladybugs swirled around it making an item as it fell into Ladybug's hands. "A water bottle?" She asked in a confused voice. As she wondered aloud. "Well, it never failed me before."

Rena Rouge looks to Ladybug as she worries "Anytime Ladybug!" Ladybug uses her lucky vision as it outlines the water bottle the both Eclipse and Cat's staves and then Hollow Trainer's DS. "I got it! Eclipse, Chat, fall back I got a plan!"

Eclipse and Chat jumped down and took a quick glance to each other and then Ladybug "Right!" Meanwhile with the figure.

A mysterious figure watched from somewhere hidden and chuckled happily. "So this is the power of miraculous warriors interesting..."

Rena Rouge was busy holding off the Articuno and Carapace was using his shield to stop Gengar from doing more damage. "Man! Why did Talon have to have those big study sessions today!? It would be much easier if we had a flier."

"Dunno but he IS the oldest out of all of us and he did have a lot to do recently from what Eclipse said. Still can't believe they are related in real life."

Switching back to our second group of heroes with Queen Bee complaining that the enemies are being extremely horrid as Ladybug Chat Noir and Eclipse put their plan into motion.

"Got it Red just give us the signal!" And so the ran to position as they then unleashed their plan as Ladybug threw the Bottle at Chat. Chat Noir used his staff to hit it hard up into the air.

Tigress had already been quickly climbing up a building wall and wall jumping before the bottle was thrown climbing on top of a chimney,

She then jumped high to be at just higher than the bottle as she then hit it with her staff to the 3DS.

Her staff then opened revealing a glider as she glided down before doing a tuck and roll when she hit the ground and getting back into battle positions.

The water bottle hits and bursts knocking Hollow Trainer further off guard as Tigress then grabbed the 3DS but the Espeon attacks as they're starting to disappear.

This then making Eclipse almost drop it looking around she yells "RED, CAT HEADS UP!" She then threw it to Chat who destroys it with a slash of his claws as Ladybug shouts.

"No more evil-doing for you little Akuma!"

Then capturing the Akuma a black butterfly she purified them as they fluttered out as a pure white butterfly just when another one of Cat's paw pads leave on his ring having to use it earlier in battle.

Hollow Trainer fell to the ground before rubbing his head. "Huh? Where am I...?"

"Pound it!" Yelled the original two members as everyone was celebrating a job well done quickly before they all had to leave.

It turned someone was watching the whole battle from far off from a ledge hidden by shadows of the sun that was starting to set.

"Now that Hawk Moth's victim has been defeated it's time to claim my prizes." They laughed madly yet almost controlled in the laugh as if to not draw attention, they grinned wickedly as they silently reviewed their plans. "Ready or not Hawk Moth here I come! As the hunt is on."

Chat de-transforms into Adrian "I'd say today was an okay day right Plagg?" Yawning. "Yeah but Adrian~ I'm hungry!" and so starts the usual routine of heading to bed after getting Plagg his Camembert.

Sadly however, neither succeed to notice the shadow on Adrian's window watching them both before it quickly crawls away.

* * *

**In another part of the manor in a certain secret lair**

* * *

Hawk Moth growls at another failure as he growls out. "Nooroo, dark wings fall." with that Hawk Moth de-transforms back into Adrian's father Gabriel Agreste. As he leaves he meets with his assistant Nathalie.

"Nathalie any more information on who those kids could be?" Gabriel asks straightening his tie.

Nathalie sighs and says to Gabriel sadly "I've been working my hardest sir I tried to find a match but no one matches it I can only guess that the magic of the Miraculous helps hide their identity which wouldn't be far from the truth."

With the exchange happening the silent figure watches Nathalie and Gabriel from the ceiling above them quietly.

"Well try harder! Bring in profiles of the ones who match the closest! The miraculous' can change appearances but NOT physical shape!" He said forcefully near shouting at the poor woman.

"My, my. Is this really how you treat everyone including your own son? I'm.. _disappointed_ in you."

Nathalie and Gabriel look around for the voice as Gabriel growls angrily. "Who's there!"

"Nobody really. But I shall make better use of those jewels. You do not even know a fraction of their TRUE POWER!"

All of a sudden a shrunken made of water was launched at them they quickly moved but not in time. It knocked them back against the wall as they then grabbed the Miraculous' from Gabriel and Nathalie.

"All to easy." The figure grabbed the miraculous' "Two down and the rest to go now how to lure them..?"

The scene fades out with another figure behind a pillar hiding and all we get is a glimpse at green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Bitter Truths Bitter Sides

**Hey everyone! LilyTigerLover back and thanks for the critic, Matt! But maybe be a bit more specific? I know it needs a lot of work but what exactly needs work? The spelling? Depends I'm used to speaking the British version of English if that's the problem. If it's the spacing between sentences for some reason it won't load right T-T. If it's the new characters then sorry. I had originally made Tigress when I was younger and before the Zodiac based Miraculous were reveal.**

**Anyways I hope this chapter has improved just like how I tried to update the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it more this time! Anyways~ Without further ado.**

**AURORA OUT!**

_**P.S You will meet the secret ID's of Tigress and the mentioned 'Talon' in this chapter as well. Bye~!**_

* * *

**Miraculous Pokemon Between Worlds**

**Chapter 2 Bitter Truths Bitter Sides.**

* * *

**Agreste Manor**

* * *

It was late at night and Adrian stirred from his sleep hearing what sounded to be fighting.

"Plagg do you hear that?" "Yeah sounds like a fight is happening." "Let's check it out."

And so Adrian quietly left his room and snuck through the halls with Plagg before ducking behind a pillar, as they see a figure in front of Nathalie and his father who was on the ground. In the hand of the figure was the Peacock and Butterfly miraculous'! "All too easy."

Suddenly it all seemed to click. Every clue, Every piece of the puzzle revealed. As he heard the figure's voice as Plagg seemed to realise too.

_His father was Hawk Moth._

Adrian takes deep breaths as the figure leaves and Nathalie and Gabriel. He will not call him father.

Having left Gabriel's office. Adrian was still in shock. It all made sense. Every little clue and hint just snapped together. He looked at Plagg and whispered. "We need to go NOW." "Yeah kid I agree. I would get Nooroo but right now we need to get you to safety and try to find the rest of the team or contact them tomorrow." Adrian said to Plagg as he hurried down the hall quietly to his room.

Grabbing a backpack he grabbed clothes, food, some money and other things he could think of. This was like one of those scenes where the main character runs away from home.

He looked to his desk taking in a deep breath and grabbing a pen and some paper then he wrote a letter to his father.

**_'I know who you are Gabriel or do you prefer HAWK MOTH and same to you Nathalie or is Mayura better? And I can't trust you at all. YOU TURNED ALL MY FRIENDS INTO VILLAINS AND PROBABLY HURT SO MANY OTHER FAMILIES THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE PARIS! I cannot believe I ever looked up to you! I'm leaving. You are not the people I once remembered you all to be. Don't try to find me._**

**_-Adrian._**

Once the letter was finished he quickly grabbed his phone and sent a message to Alya or 'Report Gal' as he nicknamed her.

_Something happened... I will tell you when I get there. I would go to Nino if my father didn't believe I would go there._

He continued to pack and make sure he got extra Camembert. It was late at night and he would need to hurry. Then he heard a familiar ding meaning a reply.

_Want me to tell the others? _Ayla texted back

_Yes. Please, sorry to bother you but I CANNOT stay at my house after what I discovered._

He put his phone in his pocket as he sighed. Heading to the window and opening it he said what he needed to get out of there.

_**"Plagg, claws out."**_

**MPBW=============Time Skip!============WBPM**

He sprinted across rooves and to Alya's house dropping in a nearby alleyway and pulling up the hood of a hoodie he had grabbed from his closet and was wearing now as he then hurried to knock on the door.

Meanwhile, with our mysterious figure he had the perfect plan to lure in his targets, it was chaos and destruction but he needed to get it right and make sure all of them were there.

Back with Adrian. He was looked at the hot cocoa in his hands with an upset look in his eyes he wanted to tell Alya but he couldn't say it more than once.

Marinette and a few others came over they managed to get Ayla's message and came over comfort their friend.

Jason a young 17-year-old with light strawberry brown hair and tan skin with an orange shirt and white jacket with brown pants. He was on Adrian's fencing team. He became good friends with him on a whim after being akumatized into Flame Sweeper after somebody set off the fire alarms on his final round of the competition and it had to be canceled just as he was about to beat his opponent only to find out their friend did it to save their skin and delay it.

He had moved out of his father's home taking his younger sister with him who had just moved in with them a few months before after their mom passed away and was about the same age as everyone else but was extremely quiet at first but opened up to the group when she met Marinette through Jason.

Aura, Marinette, Nino, Jason and even Chloe were there. Adrian looked distraught as he looked at them. He then explained what he saw and heard.

Alya looked saddened and placed an arm on his back and said. "Adrian I'm sorry your dad turned out to be... You know."

Jason scoffed a bit having believed Adrian's father wasn't the best person from the start. "I knew something was fishy about him from the start." Chloe then sent over a glare and said "You aren't helping here Buzzkill."

Aura narrowed her eyes and hit her brother on the back of the head. "Shut up! Besides him being evil? Yes or at least neglectful yes. Him being Hawk Moth? I'm sorry but even we couldn't have figured it out that and neither did the heroes."

Marinette took a deep breath and did her best to be a friend by walking over to and placing an arm on his shoulder and giving him a hug. "I'm so sorry Adrian. Nobody's parents are perfect. Your father just happened to be a bad apple compared to most."

Nino shakes his head. "Says you Marinette you're parents are pretty much perfect." Nino says as he gives Adrian a hug. "Don't worry dude we won't let you pops get ya."

Suddenly a loud _**'BANG!'**_ Came from outside as everyone's heads snapped in that direction in worry.

All of their eyes widened as Alya then said. "I don't think it is an Akuma but and I need to catch a scoop!" Aura then said. "Me and Jason will go check it out!" Aura then says grabbing her brother and pulling him into a run out the door before anybody can protest.

Marinette watched them rush out with a confused look that mirrored everyone else's "Uh… O-okay we'll catch up later!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aura and Jason then ran into an alley and hid as two small Sprite like animal creatures came out.

"We need to stop that villain. We already have the miraculous' fall into the wrong hands once we can't risk that again."

"Right you are."

"We will stand with you but hurry! And be careful Aura! Your and Spiirit cannot let your miraculous be at risk in case of... That happening."

_**"SPIIRIT STAND STRONG!"**_

_**"FEAA TAKE FLIGHT!"**_

With that two flashes of light took over the as they both transform leaving a young girl in a white suit that looked to be a tiger with combat boots, a mask, and fake ears and a tail as the boy turned Into a Black shirt with a dull reddish-feathered like cloth sticking from the wrists and like a sash across his chest, a grey belt with the same reddish cloth as bags, bright orange gloves and dull reddish pants that go into black combat boots with orange highlights. His mask is a black visor with red lenses. He gains a red scarf that almost looks like two wings as they give a flap as his hair turns a very light strawberry blond that fades to red with a red highlight. His weapon was a blunt fencing sword attached to a chain.

Standing in the place of Aura and Jason was Tigress Eclipse and Falco Talon. Falco takes off as his scarf turns to wings and he shoots up with Tigress following him.

Once they completed their transformations they ran off to see a hooded figure slightly flying in the air in front of the police who were aiming at them.

"STAND DOWN!" One of the officers shouted at the figure who chuckled. Tigress Eclipse watches from her perch with Falco Talon who stood next to her his scarf wings turned back to a normal scarf. They looked at each other and Tigress was about to jump in to help Falco stopped her. "Let's find a way to surprise him. Wanna play cat and mouse?" Tigress smiles and nods "Yep and hold him off. Hopefully, this is just a new champion."

The figure smirked as the foolish cops believed he was surrendering as he lifted up one of his hands before he smirked. Using the fountain behind as the water came to him the water took shape as swords as he launched himself at the police.

Flaco swept down using his sword to knock back the water swords as Eclipse jumped down and tried to strike the one controlling it all.

"Ah~ right on time." The figure says as they see the two heroes approach as Tigress kept back cautiously and getting into an offensive pose on all fours.

"Before we begin are you looking for these?" The figure shows them the butterfly and peacock Miraculous'. The heroes' eyes widened before the figure spoke again mockingly.

"While it took you such a long time it took me mere hours."

Eclipse growled feeling insulted. "I partly want to believe you had more help and a better understanding then us on how you have them if you are telling the truth and for all we know those could be fake and you could be an illusionist like Rena or Volpina."

"Oh, these are real alright I have just beaten the people to get them. Do the names Hawk Moth and Mayura ring a bell?"

"The whole city knows those names kid and if you're an Akuma then you're just trying to trap us. Also, where is the proof?." Falco stated as he crossed his arms with an unimpressed look trying to make it seem like he wasn't taking the villain seriously.

"So you want proof do you?"

He ran fast with the water swords back in his hands charging at Tigress eclipse and Falco ready to strike them.

_**"WELL HERE'S YOUR PROOF!"**_

Tigress dodges back jumping away and then says. "Yeah... still not convinced there."

Falco Flew up escaping from the stranger's grasp.

"Hold still! So I can take your Miraculous!" They then summon two throwing stars made of water and threw them at Falco trying to knock him to the ground.

Falco maneuvered around them as Eclipse then added having moved back and with a smirk saying. "Even if those are the real deals they wouldn't work with me or Flaco's Miraculous since they aren't from the same circle." She stated that as if it was something everyone knew.

All of a sudden the same stranger appeared behind her.

"I don't care!"

She then swiftly turned around and jumped back as she asked. "Why do you even want the Miraculous' anyways? Besides are you sure you can properly control all of them if you try and use them?" What the stranger didn't know was that Eclipse was trying to both get info of them and get them annoyed/mad. They do say anger makes you stupid so getting them angry to spill the beans is what she is gonna do.

Eclipse looked and asked. "Tell me what do you know about the Miraculous? I mean it seems you know more than a small bit about them."

That's when Eclipse perked up. "You're not the first. I can guess the thing you lost is either an item of great importance or a living being."

"Have you ever felt the ones you loved and cared perished by fates cruel hand?"

"Yeah not to mention families get torn apart and lose contact one for the only family you stuck with to be forced to leave you and going to the family you know barely anything about and one isn't a good person." Tigress says sadly slightly grateful in the pause but wanting to convince the Villain there were other ways.

The stranger then smiles. Grinning as if a cat saw it's favorite toy. "I can see your tactics your playing to get info is that it?" Tigress' eyes widen for a second in surprise at being called out like that but she narrows them again and keeps calm. 'I have more than enough.' "Also... I think you are holding yourself back."

"Well, when I go all out even I can't be sure what I do. Put it simply I get uncontrollable even to myself."

"Then show it to me. Show me the power you refused to show the world!" He lunges at Tigress as she lunges forward herself weapons in hand.

* * *

**Alya's House**

* * *

Meanwhile with Adrian and friends as they watched the showdown as they tried to keep an eye out for their friends.

"Yesh! doesn't he know Tigress Eclipse's ability is known to be the one to likely cause the most harm just below Chat Noir's Cataclysm?" "Chat at least can control his power Eclipse?" "She becomes pretty much a cat from hell with a vendetta against anybody she sees except Falco if Heroes day was anything to go by!"

Alya ran out of the door phone in hand. "I gotta try and find Ladybug or one of the other heroes to warn them!" Alya shouts as Nino gives chase after her and Chloe had already snuck away as Marinette says. "We better hide." They nod and both go in different directions and the two of them transform into their hero personas.

After their transformations Ladybug headed to Master Fu to get the miraculous's to transform their friends as they felt they needed more than just one or two but not the whole team.

After all if this person took down Hawk Moth and Mayura they could be next and even if they risked a repeat of Heroes day they would rather have fewer likely villains.

Eclipse was still fighting the stranger and then asked "Hey you know. I never caught your name. I'm Tigress Eclipse but everyone calls me Tigress or Ti and sometimes Eclipse."

The stranger grins as they look at her and say. "I am the shadows who walks the night I am shadow knight!"

"Well, then Shadow Knight. You seem to be using more ninja things so why not Shadow Ninja? Or Night Ninja?"

Shadow knight looks angered and shouts out "MY PARENTS GAVE ME THAT NAME SO BE SILENT!" They swipe at them angrily.

"Huh? Sorry. An interesting name. I believed it was a code name or a Persona name like I have."

Eclipse then jumped about being quick and doing her best to lead Shadow Knight away. Both resumed their fight as Tigress did her best to hold them off and keep him on her as meanwhile with Ladybug Chat Noir.

Ladybug had just given Chloe her miraculous as that was the last one to give as she ran over to Chat. "We need to help Tigress and Talon!"

Queen Bee then nodded saying having just transformed and smirked. "Right I cannot wait to stun the villain in place!"

They all then met up regrouped as Flaco then crashed landed next to them; Having done a dive bomb while Shadow Knight was distracted to try and grab the Miraculous. "Dang it! I just missed grabbing them!"

Rena Rouge ran over and holding out a hand which Falco accepted helped him up. "You okay Falco?"

"Yeah... I'll be right." "It seems the rest of the players are finally here!"

"What the!?" Falco shouts as he looks over in surprise.

Shadow Knight then threw down a capsule as a faint 'Double Team' was heard and suddenly there was more than one!

Eclipse knew something was off about this person. She jumped back and hid as she did her best to observe as Falco said earlier so she can surprise them.

Shadow Knight's copies each attacked members of team miraculous including Tigress but just not as many.

But strangely the shadow copies each seemed to turn to smoke after being hit similar to Volpina's illusions. Plowing through the group they tried to find the real one.

Tigress looked away from them to see if there was SOMETHING out of the ordinary around them. Something not right. Something that didn't belong. Her eyes scanned the area around and near the fight as well as checking over her shoulder for a sneak attack.

_**But it was too late.**_

Then Shadow Knight surprised Tigress by tackling her and knocking them off the roof.

Tigress scratched at his face as she was unable to get her bo staff. With her claws creating slight gashes as she gave powerful kicks and cat-like yowls and hisses as she then bit Shadow Knight's hand when he reached for her Miraculous.

One look and you could tell Eclipse definitely acted like an angry cat at Shadow Knight taking a liking to clawing at him.

Shadow Knight then hurried away before he could get any more injuries and risk obvious markings.

Luckily Shadow Knight's luck was running out as once the copies were all poofed Shadow Knight was alone.

Tigress got up she did look a little battered and her hair was a bit of a mess as she checked on her team-mates and looked around the area checking in case of any more surprise attacks knowing her teammates were watching Shadow Knight closely.

Shadow Knight sighed as if exaggerating and said "I guess you managed to beat me and my copies. No matter as long as I'm near this foundation my powers are unstoppable!"

"Not for much longer!" Cheers Rena as she jumps forward knocking Shadow Knight away from the fountain.

Soon the Team managed to catch him off guard as Chat then ran to the fountain and used Cataclysm on it destroying it. Cringing as he heard his timer start.

When Shadow Knight saw the Fountain be destroyed be growled as his resources were now limited.

He had to use the trump card.

Shadow knight "You only won cause you knew this world too well I think it's WE TAKE THIS FIGHT TO THE WALL!" As he threw a grenade near their feet

They all jumped back with Chat and Eclipse letting out a hiss of surprise each.

Then the grenade exploded opening a giant black shadow transformed into a frog-like ninja and jump into it.

**_"What the-?!"_** Falco said in surprise as the portal started to suck them all towards it. Ladybug tried to grab onto something with her Yoyo only for the strong winds getting it pulled into the portal pulling her and knocking Queen Bee down with her.

**_"NOOO LADYBUG!"_**

_**"BEE! AHH!"**_ Eclipse shouts as her grip slips as she grabs onto Falco who loses his grip on both her and what he was holding onto as he falls in. _**"ECLIPSE!"**_ Falco cries out.

Chat Noir then loses lost his grip as Carapace grabs on "Hold on dude!" but unluckily Falco also lost his grip catching Rena off guard when he knocked into her and _**"RENA!"**_ cries Carapace as he loses his grip on the pole and both him and Chat fall into the black hole and immediately after it closed.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

* * *

Elsewhere a large shadowed figure whom many would recognise with the legends surrounding them landed in a clearing that was made of their domain.

"Xerneas what is wrong? You seemed stressed." One of the other approaching figures spoke as the large shadow now known as 'Xerneas' was focused on. A large blue and cream deer-like creature with glowing jewels within their horns.

"Someone from our world went to the human world and attacked the ones holding the jewels me and others have helped to make."

Another shadowed figure that looked more Humanoid yet not spoke up. "It can't be! We must find a way to bring them here quickly! Rayqueza can you get the others?!" A long serpent nodded "As fast as I can." Then quickly flying off."

"This isn't good we need to intercept their travel back! DIALGA! PALKIA! WE NEED YOUR HELP TO SAVE THE MIRACULOUS' AND CHANGE THE ONES WIELDING THEM INTO OUR KIND!"

"HURRY WE MUST PREVENT THIS TRAGEDY!"

All the figures both seen and not approached as an orb of Light swirled in front of them. Their United power to prevent the villains from getting the miraculous'. As it shot towards the stream which the heroes and Shadow Knight were traveling through though Shadow Knight was a distance behind them.

Shadow Knight saw the ball of light engulf the heroes as the orb split into seven. _**"WHAT HAPPENED- NO! The Legendaries! They must have realised my- AUGGH!'!"**_ Shadow Knight was thrown off guard as he was knocked out of the stream and crash-landed growling from his spot he saw as he was blacking out what happened.

_The Miraculous warriors are separated in the burst of white and in the eyes of the residents of this world 7 coloured streaks of light each a different color pass through the sky some near others far. Red, Yellow, Purple, Orange, Black, Brown, and Green._

_However, it was a Pikachu wearing a red and blue bandana that was walking with a sack on his back. It could be presumed he had finished a quest or raid soon in the distance he sees three of the seven orbs crash nearby. Red, White, and Yellow. Soon he broke into a run to find out what happened. Not knowing this would be a new beginning to his journey._


	3. Chapter 3 (Part 1) A Rough Start

**Hello again! It has sure has been a bit! I bet this caught you off guard with how quickly this was done! I was meant to upload this yesterday but as many authors say. "Life decided to throw me a curveball expecting me to make lemonade from it." Actually do any authors say that? I don't know but I hope you all are enjoying this. **

* * *

**Miraculous Pokemon Between Worlds: Chapter 3 (Part 1): A Rough Start.**

* * *

**The outskirts of town**

* * *

_It was dark.. Almost void like with no light coming in. Darkness all around… The being could feel themselves drifting yet couldn't move. And then suddenly as if their struggles were a trigger light appeared and shone piercing the darkness and with that, they woke up._

* * *

_I have been forgotten by the world..._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tigress groaned lightly as they looked around. Seeming to be in a hole of some sort they tried to stand. But soon fell as if they couldn't balance on their own two legs. A confused feeling ran through them as they tried to block out a headache when they noticed their hand not looking right. As if somebody stuck a weird costume glove to it._

* * *

_Locked away when I was justified in what I did..._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Looking down at herself and nearly cries out as she sees what she has become._**

* * *

_**So now... I will show them..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"WHY DO I HAVE FUR AND ACTUAL PAWS?!"

Jumping up quickly they stand up this time on four legs which they do albeit shakily.

.

When Tigress had cried out in surprise she also woke up both Queen Bee and Ladybug who were nearby as they started to stir.

.

Ladybug groaning grips hear head before asking. "Ugh, my head... What just happened Tikki?"

Getting back to her feet and looking at herself.

.

And proceeds to scream until Tigress covered her mouth with a clawed hand? Paw? Tigress took a deep breath as she said shakily.

"Red, It's me Tigress. Please try not to scream right now. We can all freak out later but if all the anime I have watched has told me anything if we go around saying we were humans, we gain attention real fast and not for good reasons." Tigress says shakily

.

"I-Right... But how did this happen?"

Ladybug says as she looked around her. They seemed to be in a grass field on the edge of a forest. She thought she could make out a path in the distance but wasn't sure.

.

Queen Bee having woken up almost screamed if not for the two covering her mouth and shushing her.

.

"So what now? We just find a village and hope they buy our story of being amnesiac travelers? Not sure if that will work."

.

Ladybug then sighs "Good point. We need a plan hmm." The other two focused on ladybug neither noticing the Pikachu watching from a distance still confused and who these pokemon were he wanted to try and figure out the possible problem since they looked scared and worried he walked over...

.

Ladybug then said explaining the plan. "If we meet somebody we should pretend we have amnesia or memory loss. But only if we meet somebody. I say that if we find a town we observe and try to fit in. If somebody does approach and wishes to help us we can try to have them explain the world around us. We also shouldn't mention we are human to anybody in case humans are seen as villains here and we should try and come up with names for ourselves in case of something happening. I may stick with Ladybug but shorten it to LB since if we make up names it is harder for us to respond to them. QB will probably work best with you Queen, like Eclipse for Tigress." Both nodded in agreement. "This actually may work…" Tigress said with a slight tone of pride.

And as Queen Bee now dubbed QB was about to speak a voice interrupted them.

.

A Pikachu wearing a red and blue bandana appeared, having ran up to them. "Ah! excuse me!"

.

"Oh- uh hi?" Ladybug now called LB says in awkward surprise.

.

The bandana-wearing Pikachu takes a curious glance over the three of them before saying. "So where did you three pokemon come from? Were you those meteors? Oh! I forgot to ask what your names are!"

.

"Meteors? What meteors? You know what? Not important right now. Anyways we are honestly not sure as far as I can tell. these two were just here when I woke up but unconscious. I was just about to ask their names when you came along." Eclipse said as she gave the gesture for them to give their names.

.

"O-oh! ah-... QB I think..." Queen Bee says going with QB

.

"I see..." Eclipse says while acting as best she can.

.

"What about you?" She asked Ladybug. "I think it was LB but I think it's a shortened nickname or something." Ladybug said this to try to get her act better.

.

The Pikachu smiles brightly before introducing himself. "Well nice to meet you, girls, I'm Rei the wondering Pikachu I've just come back from my latest adventure!"

.

"Oh cool! I have never met an adventurer before! Or I did but I can't remember what I did." Eclipse explained, adding the second part in an afterthought.

.

Rei nodded in understanding. Getting up he pointed towards a path in one direction of the road. "My home is in the village that's close by. Wanna come since I'm guessing you have nowhere to go?"

.

"Well, we can't turn it down when we have no idea where anything is."

.

* * *

**Time Skip to when they Arrive**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Bailey Town**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They arrived at the town square "Welcome to Barley Town!" Rei says happily. "Woah!" Ladybug said as she looked about. "I have to quickly collect my reward for finishing the quest I came back from so you can either stay here or follow me!

.

LB, Eclipse, and QB all decided to follow Rei who entered a little shop with Ivysour running the shop.

.

"Rei! Welcome back!" Rei then gives the sack to the quest keeper. the sack was shown to have Z rings. The quest keeper then gave Rei a small pouch and made a jangle like sound.

.

"Thank you again, Rei! I don't have any more quests at the moment so you can take a break"

.

"So any recommendations on what we can or should do since well. My friends and I kinda have amnesia and have no idea what to do."

Eclipse asked unsure of what would be best.

.

Ivysaur gave them a pitying look intentional or not they then spoke looking at Rei. "Maybe try that food court over there they have the best the town can offer." "Yeah, it's really good. Dunno why I didn't think of that earlier now that I think about it." Rei said joining into the conversation.

.

Ladybug the nodded "Thank you for the recommendation." they walk over to get some food.

The Weavile then served them their food as Eclipse ate it along with the rest of them using her front paw to pick up the fruit and eat it.

Ladybug, Queen bee, and Rei used their paws to eat their food.

They all began to eat with Eclipse mostly looking

As they all finished Eclipse stated, "That was good!"

Weavile smiled happily. "I am very happy that you enjoyed it!"

The Weavile smiled and then took the plates as he re-enters the kitchen.

.

Eclipse nodded "Indeed thank you." Eclipse paused before continuing. "Okay and then we can ask around for jobs." Queen Bee groans quietly as Ladybug nudges her to get her to be quiet.

Eclipse trots down the street and says. "Mind giving a small tour as we head to this friend? So we don't get lost."

"Sure thing!" Rei then leads them all around town giving the tour and telling stories on what happened at some of those places.

.

It was soon starting to get late so Rei took his three new friends to his house to sleep for the night.

.

When Ladybug, Queen Bee and Tigress saw what the house looked like it was a two-story building house and what it had on the inside surprised the girls it had a nice looking kitchen with all sorts of food in cupboards and frozen in the freezer water bottles in the fridge there was a bed in the lounge room, two spare rooms upstairs and Rei's room was downstairs near the kitchen.

.

Later after dinner

.

Tigress sat down. Having been a bit tired from the large amount of pushing she helped do to set up some makeshift rooms for herself, Ladybug and Queen B. She looked at the bed in the lounge room and said. "You both take the beds upstairs I'll take the couch. Besides I will probably be up for a bit."

.

Ladybug and Queen Bee looked at Eclipse in surprise as LB then asked. "Are you sure you don't want to bunk Eclipse?" "Nah. Call me paranoid but I'm more worried about surprise attacks or Rei not being what he seems."

.

Eclipse said taking a glance at Rei as he saw the two enter their respective rooms upstairs as Rei closes the doors to the lounge room where Eclipse was spending the night and walked past the bedrooms upstairs just as he was about to head bed

.

.

_***Ding dong***_

.

.

Rei heard the doorbell and went to see who was ringing it And he saw Clark the Chramlemon

.

Rei smiled. "Oh it's just you Clark"

.

Clark was the chameleon who ran the hotel sometimes in Rei's adventures he donates some money to keep the hotel alive.

"Sorry for coming over this late at night but it is interesting seeing you with three kids and not to mention I haven't seen them in town before." Cal says curiously.

Rei nodded understanding where he was coming from. "Yeah, I just saw them on the outskirts of town and appear out of nowhere practically and looked confused. Hey, Clark. You know where certain pokemon tend to stay or live right? So where do you think they're from?"

.

Clark grabbed his chin and seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm... Well don't hold me to this but with the Combee from what I had heard from a few conversations acts, she's probably from a city of sort. The Ledyba seems to be used to juggling multiple things. Along with her role as leader of their group... So maybe she's from a smaller town or worked in a place where she needed to do a lot of things at once? Then the Absol. They are known to be from the mountains while the other two are from the forests but definitely seems to have quite a bit of patience."

.

"So what's that mean?" Rei asked as he looked out the window from the kitchen that he and Clark were chatting in.

.

"It means she is likely from the mountains but with the other two, it's odd since there are very few villages with Absols and they're nowhere near here not to mention that they are all deep in the mountains away from any village or cities those two could be from. So she could have been an orphan or her family could have lived in one of the other villages which is extremely rare but even then I can't be sure." Clark sighs with a shake of his head.

.

"So why do you think she is out here and how they met? She could be an adventurer but usually, they are part of a guild and those items they wear I haven't seen anything like them as far as I remember if my missing memories could count. Could they be trying to find their families? And between us do you know anything about the items they wore? Since I don't recognize them."

.

"No, but they could be family heirlooms and I am unsure." Clark said with a hum.

.

Rei nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "Must be, Anyways goodnight Clark. Keep an ear out will you?"

.

Clark smiles to his friend as he heads back to his hotel to rest

"Of course I will! Night pal!"

.

Neither knowing a certain Absol was listening in from the hallway just outside.

.

* * *

**Somewhere far away from Barley town in the mountains**

* * *

.

A campfire was burning as more wood was thrown into it

.

Shadow knight had bandages over his head he woke up to see his colleagues who were waiting for his return the Shadow generals

.

A jackal-like Pokémon that's around four feet in height basically the same height as Shadow. He has the ability to sense the aura in all living things and can use telepathic human speech. His name was Ruka the Lucario "Shadow! Thank goodness you're okay!"

.

Shadow knight groaned slightly as he got up. "Ruka what a surprise to see you, my old friend, if you are here are the others are as well?"

.

Scar nodded stepping into view. "Yes we are" Shadow then sees Scar the Mew, G'ardswor the Dewott, Kai the Darkrai, Crusher the Incineroar, Hunter a Decidueye and lastly Secret a Phantump who had joined the shadow generals during their raid on King Zorro the Zebstrika's kingdom and stealing a scared map.

.

Shadow Knight then paused having been lost in thought before he asked. "How did you find me?"

.

Hunter "We saw you crash in the north, you were badly wounded but you are recovering"

Shadow Knight nodded and seemed to smile though it wasn't visible. "I'm glad to know that. Thank you.'' Shadow gets back to his feet though a bit shakily and then Kai asks their leader. "So do you have them? The fabled miraculous's?" Shadow knight grins as if showing a child to a delicious candy he reveals to his comrades the butterfly and Peacock Miraculous to his fellow warriors. "Behold! the butterfly and Peacock Miraculous in my hands! With these, we are two steps closer to our goals!''

.

Crusher's eyes widen in excitement. "By the fire of Solgaleo! They really do exist!"

Shadow Knight chuckled. "Indeed Crusher but unfortunately I lost bringing the other miraculous's with me as the ones who held them were able to overpower me though I was able to bring them all here."

.

G'ardswor nodded. "So you managed to send them to our world, a smart move Shadow."

Shadow Knight then looked over towards a small window. "Yes it was G'arswor they were quite shocked to see what I really looked like, they really thought I was another human."

Scar snickered. "So you're saying you used your grenade to come home?"

.

"Indeed I have Scar I even managed to bring the other miraculous to our world, as it turned the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous weren't the only ones I found there in that other world where humans live. There was also a Ladybug Miraculous, a Cat Miraculous, a fox miraculous, a bee miraculous, a turtle and strangely I also discovered a Tiger and Falcon miraculous."

.  
Ruka's eyes widened a bit. "I am surprised there are more than just two miraculous so what happened since you would have shown them to us if you had them.?"

Shadow Knight shook his head sadly. "You are right. Sadly I didn't get them aa instead the blasted Legendaires used their power to scatter the miraculous users across the planet!"

.

Crusher then spoke up. "At least they are here. If they were in that other world it would be near impossible."

.

"Indeed. Now we need to figure out how to get them. Where did they land? Do any of you know?" Shadow Knight asked with narrowed eyes.

.

"After we saw you crash we spotted three meteors crash land in the outskirts. Possibly near Barley Town." Ruka said as he grabbed a map. Putting it on the table nearby and circled a small named speck.

.

"And four other meteors had landed somewhere to the far west." Kai said pointing to an area.

.

Shadow Knight nodded as he looked at the map.

"I see it's clear that the Legendaries must've separated them into groups to try and have it harder for us to find them. Of course, they would forget that the two groups will be drawn to try and find the others... But I think we can play the same game."

.

Shadow Knight looks to Ruka and Scar and then says "Ruka and Scar. Follow the trail of the three meteors you saw after you found me once you arrive in Barley town ravage the place until you find the Ladybug, the Bee and Tiger Miraculous if they are there but hiding. If they do not then find out if anybody knows where they went or headed to. Contact any of our spies within the town if needed." Ruka and Scar nod to their leader with corresponding "Yes sir!" "Right!" They leave.

.

Shadow then turns to see G'ardswor and Kai "Kai, G'arswor locate the four meteors that went to the far west. It's most likely they won't get far and ask around. Say you are investigating them and are part of a Guild. That area doesn't have many Adventuring Guilds or adventures so it should be easier to lie. Don't fight unless needed." "Yes, Shadow Knight it shall be done!" G'ardswor says and then added carefully. "We will be as fast as possible without cutting corners."

.

Kai and G'ardswor would then leave to find the four meteors that crashed in the far west Shadow then turned Hunter who had finished sharpening his arrows Shadow Knight threw the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous to him "Hunter take the miraculous back to my dojo and remember-" Hunter then cuts him off knowing what he was going to say and told Shadow knight "I know, I know watch out for the dangerous traps in your Dojo but seriously! That was One Time!" Shadow then said, "The last time you tried to survive my dojo you nearly became a thanksgiving dinner by those Fire spouts." "Like I said ONE TIME!"

.

Hunter then flew off in annoyance as he held the Miraclocus's in his hands then Shadow looked to his last member who was somehow quiet and didn't say anything Shadow Knight paused observing them before saying. "Is something the matter Secret? You haven't said a single thing since my return."

.

The Phantump then flew off her seat and said to her master. "Yoooooouu have Done weeeell to get the Miraculous oh glooooriouss massssttter so whaaaaat doooo we do now?"

.  
Shadow Knight looked back to the window. "For now I need someone to watch over me until my head recovers then once I recovered return back to the dojo for future missions."

.

Secret nodded understanding what Shadow Knight wished of her. "Ooookkayyyy Masssster" Secret floated back to her seat as Shadow was having dampers his friends made for him.

* * *

**_You may not know me but I know you. After all... I'm watching and waiting to strike... I am the one who links those together._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Who knows how this will end? Oh, great Legendaries. I will have my revenge for what you have done to me.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_.


	4. Chapter 35 (Part 1) A Clue? or Not?

**Hello Everybody! Sorry for the long wait! Anyways this is on a more serious note today from both me and my partner RGGAM.  
****.**

**DO**

**NOT**

**SKIP**

**.**

**As you all know the Corona Virus or CODVID-19 is a very big thing and a very real threat. The USA President Trump may try and say it's not that big of a deal but it is. It's scary and bad. No offense to those that support Trump but right now he is playing the whole "If I don't look at this problem it will solve itself."**

**That**

**Won't**

**Work.**

**He may try to say that 100,000 deaths is small but even then it isn't I would joke around with it being April first by the time I upload this but I can't joke around today. I'm sorry but stay safe. Keep inside, Keep your hands clean and don't go out unnessacery but when you do keep your distance as best you can and when you feel sick see a doctor immediately. Nobody likes being sick so why risk it?**

**Keep safe everyone, I don't want any of you dead if we can do something about it.**

* * *

**MPBW WBPM MPBW WBPM**

**Miraculous Pokemon Between Worlds**

**Chapter 3.5: A Clue? Or Not? Part 2  
**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Rei who was now wearing a yellow and white bandana was making breakfast for him and for his guests he had hash browns, sausages and pancakes Rei said having looked over "Take whatever you want!"

.

Aurora looked over and tentatively picked up some hash browns and sausages with her clawed paws before putting them on a plate.

.

Ladybug and Queen Bee had some pancakes and some sausages while Rei had the last sausages and hash browns to eat after the meal Rei placed the dirty dishes into the sink.

Filling it with water then washed the dishes to make them clean once everyone was done. Tigress took Ladybug and Queen Bee to the lounge room to talk while Rei went to his room to give the girls some gifts.

.

LB looked over curiously. "So would you mind telling us why you brought us to the lounge room Eclipse?"

.

QB then speaks up looking over to LB. "And let me guess, does it have been something about Rei?" Eclipse nodded with a weary look in his eyes. "Yeah, it does. I heard him talking to another pokemon. He was asking him questions on how we met, where we came from and even asked what our miraculous are." Ladybug gasps "What!?" Eclipse then cut Ladybug off before she panicked. "But we should be thankful he doesn't know about the miraculous."

.

Ladybug paused with a "So what else did you learn from him?" "Seems he is trying to figure out where we came from to help us. He figured Bee came from a city and you LB came from a small town but were unsure about me. Turns out Absols like me are quite the loner tribes that usually are isolated to an extent." Eclipse pauses as they do their best to remember everything else.

.

"If we do need to pretend we recovered memories, do it along the lines of the small town and city. Try to be vague and say things while not saying things. Like saying it was quite beautiful. Many places can be described as that. It felt homely or cozy- again say things while not saying anything." "I agree. I think we try to describe where we came from and say random locations but not by name or anything like the 'fountain place' or something of the like."

.

Queen Bee "So should we keep a close eye on him in case he might be working for that strange ninja back home." Queen Bee started to ponder on what his name was until Ladybug said.

.

"You mean Shadow Knight yeah I agree with Queen Bee we should keep a very close eye on him." "Same here." Tigress said standing up. Rei then opened the doors to the lounge room with special bandana's to give to his friends and greeted them "Hey girls I have a special gift for you!" Rei shows a red and black bandana, a yellow and black bandana and finally a purple bandana.

.

"What are these?" Eclipse asked padding forward. Then she Leaned her head to look down at the items. Rei replied, "These are scarves from villages I collected on my adventures so to show my friendship and kindness I thought I could give them to you!"

Ladybug looked to Rei in surprise and suspicion but quickly said.

"Wow's that nice of you Rei! Thank you!" LB takes the red and black bandana. 'Too nice… Could this be a possible trick?' LB thinks to herself.

.

Queen Bee smirking then says "Dibs on the yellow and black one!" Queen Bee instantly took her bandana from Rei and placed it on her neck.

.

Rei was a bit hesitant as he tried to give Eclipse her scarf. He was worried that she wouldn't like the colour. Eclipse looked at it and smiled "Thank you Rei! It is lovely." Eclipse picked it up and then examined it carefully seeming to admire it but really was examining it.

Putting it on finally she then smiled. Causing the Pikachu to hide a small blush from the Absol she was confused at first but then shrugged it off

.

Rei "Anyway I'm sure the Mayor Grass-Growth would like to help you!" Rei opens the door as he and his friends head over to Barley town.

* * *

**Somewhere in Barley town**

* * *

Barley town was having a big market sale as the markets as market owners start to sell shirts, dresses earrings, hair clips, and special amulets with a lot of different Pokemon buying the objects from said owners

.

Then four Pokemon who are watching the markets sales were a Florges, a Inkay, a Wobbufet and a Barbaracle looking at the priceless objects while trying to spy something for their masters in truth these Pokemon were spies from the Shadow Generals

.

Ink-Spray the Inkay looked with eyes shining at all the shiny items. "Whoa gold, sliver everything so shiny!"

Brax the Barbaracle picked up an amulet with a hum. "How much for this crimson Amulet?"

.

Simpiour gave a nervous chuckle as they scratched the back of their head. "Sorry there mate. That's for my sick wife. Can I have you buy something else please?"

Brax gave an annoyed look before relenting in a tone that sounded like whining. "Ugh! Then I'll take a gold amulet and please remove that from the stand if you're not going to sell it."

.

Brax pays the shopkeeper some money as he takes the amulet and he wears it to show off to the Inkay asking "How do I look, my Inky friend?"

The Ink Pokemon eyes glimmer as he sees the amulet as he tried to touch it but was stopped by Brax then a Florges came over in a special dress

Morning-Rose the Florges called as the duo turned. "Oh, darlings look at what I'm wearing!" Flower rise came out wearing a dress made out of silver and gold earrings.

Wobble the Wobbufet sighed and said sarcastically. "Oh boy! Give that woman a gold and silver trophy why don't 'cha?!"

.

Morning-Rose gaining an angered look at the insult then slapped the wobbuffet in anger as she yelled "Why I never!"

.

Then she heard her phone go off. It was from her clients she picked up the phone.

.

"Oh, darlings~ I was wondering when you were gonna call-" Pausing to listen. "No, we haven't seen any odd Pokemon around this place. Why do you ask?"

.

She pauses again. "Demolition? But why do we need to-" Then Ink Spray spies a Pikachu with three different Pokemon and gets Morning-Rose's attention as she said "I think I have just seen some new pokemon~ An Absol, a Ledyba and a female Combee~."

.

Pausing again she smirked "Of course~ boys happy hunting!" with that she hanged up. "Time to leave boys~ We have a new mission!"

* * *

**A while later after the Spies had left**

* * *

Two hooded figures entered Barley town as they walked around the village .

.

"Shesh! Our spies weren't kidding this village must really like selling this junk! Don't you agree Shirui?" One of the hooded figures picks up a gold necklace with pearls then he looks to his friend. They said it quietly enough the owner of the stall didn't hear them.

.

The other hooded figure was surprised to hear their friend call them that. "I'm surprised you still call me by my original name Ruka."

.

The figure now identified as 'Ruka' then had a smile on his face as he placed his hand on his shoulder and said "Well to me you'll always be Shirui to me, my friend regardless if You call yourself Scar because the one is over your left eye."

.

The figure now known as 'Scar' huffs. "Hmm they are selling precious minerals like gold, silver, and even bronze but I don't see any of the merchants selling the Miraculous which is unlikely even if one of these merchants found one which I don't think they did. Even then nobody would have likely heard of it."

.

Ruka then said "So how are we even gonna find the miraculous?" one of the hooded figures grin as he prepares a shadow ball and says "Start a ruckus!" The other grinned darkly.

* * *

_Hello...?_

* * *

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_._

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Can anybody hear me…?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_**.**_

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

_._

_**.**_

_._

* * *

_It hurts…_

* * *

.

_**.**_

_._

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

.

.

.

_**.**_

_._

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**.**_

* * *

_**It hurts so much….**_

* * *

Rei, Eclipse, Ladybug and Queen Bee were looking around the village as people were buying special things.

.

Rei then tried starting up a conversation. "Wow, you have to admit when I first moved here I didn't expect Barley town to do a big sale like this." Rei then had an idea as he looked at the girls and said "So were there markets like these in your old villages?"

Ladybug "Well I don't know. Amnesia remember? I do think they were not as big as this but I could be wrong.."

.

"Oh right! Uh- Then what about you Eclipse? Do you have any markets in your home village?" Rei asked Eclipse curiously.

.

"I don't think I will be able to answer that question for you. Like ladybug said I cannot remember and for all, I know the places I remember may not be the same."

.

Rei sighed. "Well alright, then I was just curious if the markets brought any memory back to you." Then he muttered to himself _"Unlike you, my memory is a total blank!"_ Queen Bee gave a confused look. "Huh? What did you say?" Rei then replied as she noticed the muttering "Oh n-nothing just talking to myself." "Are you sure I thought you said something lik-" Then a large explosion was heard cutting off QB as smoke was coming from another part of the town. Rei, Ladybug, Queen Bee and Eclipse the four of them instantly ran to see what was happening.

.

The citizens were screaming as their workshops were being destroyed and they were being attacked by a Lucario and a Mewtwo? "What the...?" Eclipse said quietly as she watched from the sidelines before shaking it off and runs over to the citizens as she pushes the citizens out of the way in time from a Dark Pulse that hit the roof above them and nearly collapsed onto the group.

.

Ladybug and Queen Bee were also helping civilians escape as Eclipse growled trying to piece together what happened. Eclipse then saw the attackers with menacing grins, Her medallion was hidden from view in her fur as the other's ran forward. "Who are you and why are you attacking innocent townfolk!?"

.

Ruka chuckled. "We are the Shadow Generals known for our feared rule across this planet. I am Ruka and this is my brother in arms, Scar."

Scar smirked. "And we are here to collect something for our master THE MIRACULOUS'."

.

"What the heck are Miraculous'?!" Eclipse shouts as she gets into a fighting pose and growls.

Scar then calls out confidently "Don't play dumb! We know somebody here has them!"

.

Eclipse growls. "And these Miraculous' are worth terrorizing innocent people!?" "Well, of course, they are our master showed us two of the fabled miraculous meaning the other three miraculous' landed in this poor village." Ruka replies. Ladybug whispers to Eclipse as she studies the two "I think we can agree it is likely these two work for Shadow Knight." Whispering back Eclipse says. "That may just be so and we need to try and figure it out how to get them away from here."

.

Ruka and Scar grinned ready to attack them until a rock hit each of them and a called out-.

_**"HEY! OVER HERE YOU BUTT FACES!"**_

Ruka and Scar growl as the turn ready to attack the one that insulted them only for that growl to turn into a gasp to see the Pikachu as he marched over to his friends. "You better stop terrorising these people they never did anything to you guys so I want you to hit the road before-"

.

Ruka and Scar look at each other as Scar spoked to Ruka using telepathy.

.

_"Ruka it's him the Pikachu from three weeks ago! He has the same scarf, voice, and everything!" "I know, I don't know how he survived but for now we need to keep our cool. He doesn't seem to have recognised us either."_

.

Scar nods as they look at the determined Rei. While this happened Eclipse, Queen Bee and Ladybug all get in position as it seems like a fight is gonna take place. And surprisingly Rei was helping too. "If we have to fight you to make you stop then so what!? I will not let you harm these innocent people!" Shouted Rei. And with that, the battle cries rang out as the fight began.

.

Ruka and Scar teamed up and easily defeated Ladybug, Eclipse and Queen Bee with none of them using their moves both for not knowing how and relying on their strength. The former more than the latter though. Eclipse huffed and puffed exhausted as the many strong attacks. She knew she wasn't very strong but this was ridiculous! _'I am a lot more out of practice in this form then I thought. LB and Queenie seem to not be much better. Rei, on the other hand, is surprisingly good.'_

.

And it was true. Rei was dodging all of their attacks and attacking back then Rei moved back from them and yelled.

**_"_****_THUNDERBOLT!_****_"_**

A bolt of lightning zapped Ruka and Scar as they glared at the Pikachu

"Why you despicable mouse!" Ruka shouted ready to use a dark pulse. Ladybug looked over as a plan formed in her head. "Eclipse! QB! Let's try and support Rei! He seems to be able to actually take on those two!" Eclipse and QB still huffing and puffing from the tiredness shouted back.

.

"Got it!/Okay!"

.

_**"SILVER WIND!"**_ Shouted Ladybug as a strong gust suddenly lashed at the two with a shimmer of silver-colored sparkles. The high winds blew Ruka and Scar into the air after Rei's thunderbolt attack. Making Ruka lose concentration of his Dark Pulse. Eclipse jumped up using the buildings around them and shouted as she let go of an attack. "DARK PULSE!" They have been learning their moves quite quickly though it could have been the Miraculous that helped.

The impact smashed Ruka and Scar into the group with a huge hole Ruka and Scar got back to their feet

Scar "They're not giving us anywhere for us to counter!" "Let's keep it that way then! _**BUG BITE!**_" QB then suddenly dived forward hitting Scar as they cried out in surprised pain.

.

"Be careful everyone!" Eclipse shouted.

Ruka and Scar kept being ambushed by the heroes as they hurried to try and get away.

Eclipse jumped back after the attack for more cover. Their attacks were strong but if they couldn't hit her then she could make it through this turn. _**"VOLT TACKLE!"**_ Rei rammed into Ruka then ran at Scar and yelled _**"IRON TAIL!"**_ He whacked Scar with his tail.

.

Eclipse looked out from her cover as she said Ladybug ran out to help Rei. As much as Eclipse wanted to help she was hurt and right now needed to heal.

.

_**"SLEEP POWDER!"**_ Ladybug yelled as she released a cloud of mist-like pollen at the two attackers.

Ruka laughed as Scar braced for impact "Hah! Fool I'll never fall a-"He fell asleep almost instantly. Scar tried to get away and use the powder as a cover however before he could do anything Rei whom had their bandana tied over their nose and mouth to protect them from the powder delivers a kick to his face and mixed with the powder. He wasn't waking up for a bit.

.

Queen Bee runs out with a good amount of rope having gotten it from a destroyed building as she and Eclipse tied-up Ruka and Scar.

.

_**"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I WON'T BE DEFEATED LIKE THIS!"**_

.

Rei's eye twitched as he shouted- "_**Put a sock in it will ya!?**_ You're gonna hear about this from the mayor and whatever the law enforcement is here for what you did today!"Queen bee then scoffed and said. "If you think threats are gonna make me release you you're sorely mistaken."

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

The townsfolk cheered as they were saved from the destruction of their village by the four Pokémon. "It's no problem, sir." Eclipse said, looking down putting on the 'innocent child face.' "We couldn't let them hurt anybody here!"

.

Mayor Grass-Growth then spoke up. "And Rei, I have a task for you. I want to ask tou to investigate the meteors. If these three are connected maybe going to see the other four meteors will help."

.

"Meteors?" Eclipse asked and gasped before saying. "Hey Rei can I talk with my friends in private for a sec?"

.

Rei nodded "Well okay I'll go talk with Mayor Grass and gather my supplies." He went to go talk with the Mayor as Eclipse sighed and went to her friends.

.

Once Rei was out of sight the three heroines huddled up.

"Okay so battle plan, first of all, we need to train." Ladybug said looking at her form. "You saw how easily we got beaten back there. We need to get used to these new forms and the attacks that come with them. Until then none of us are battle-ready."

.

Eclipse hums as she looks and says "We should also try and find out what type of Pokémon we are too. I know a bit about what I am but other than that I don't know much." Queen Bee then smirked, "I think I saw a library wanna go see if we can get some info there?"

.

Eclipse and LB looked at QB in shock as she then asked annoyed. "What? I can't have good ideas?" "Sorry just didn't expect that Queenie." Eclipse says as Ladybug takes over. "We need to learn something about these forms. Things that are normal, things that aren't and so forth." Eclipse and QB nod in agreement as they head over to a local library.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a prison cell**

* * *

After defeated by Rei, LB, QB, and Eclipse Ruka and Scar were sent to prison Ruka was furious Scar, on the other hand, was quite calm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**"DAMN IT! DAMNIT-DAMNIT! DAMNIT!"**_

Ruka punched the wall in anger in their cell while Scar was silent until Ruka shouted.

_**"NOT ONLY IS THAT BLASTED PIKACHU ALIVE! BUT HE HAD KIDS BACKING HIM UP! BLASTED KIDS!"**_

Scar sighed. "Ruka calm down." But Ruka didn't listen but instead continued to rant until Scar slapped him and said "I said to stay calm! Your overreacting after all I need to plan our breakout!"

.

_**"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A BREAKOUT I HEAR!?"**_

.

A Charizard guard shouts as they walk near the cell.

Scar suddenly smirked as the guard came to their cell he grabbed the officer's collar with their hand shifting into the claws of a Charizard as Scar looked into the officer's eyes who gasped in surprise. He then transformed into the Charizard then he threw the officer into the wall after grabbing the keys he used them to free himself and Ruka.

"Glad you listened to my plan for a change." Ruka chuckled. "You know I'm not the best actor but I can pretend to be mad as a Spinda." With this, the two got out of the cell. Ruka smirked. "Nice work yourself."

Scar smirked in return. "Come on let's continue our search before-"

_**"PRISONERS ESCAPING!"**_

The guard they thought they knocked out sounded the alarms.

More guards came to the cells Scar growled as he quickly covered Ruka's mouth and nose before he took them down in a blink of an eye with a sleep orb. Ruka groaned at this. "Why didn't you save some for me?" Scar scoffs and said to him "We would waste time if we fought them. Besides we had to hold back before to not cause unnecessary damage before and we didn't have enough Sleep orbs to use to not only put the town to sleep but keep it asleep long enough to check each villager. And even then these are emergency use only." As they went outside they heard their comlink go off.

.

Scar and Ruka then look at their commutator.

_"Scar! Ruka! Thank goodness we have been trying to contact you for hours!"_

and they Saw Kai and hear their teammate and fellow General from the Comlink.

"Sorry about that. We got jumped by an adventurer and their group and we underestimated it while trying to limit our power to not cause too much damage or risking lives. We just escaped the jail." Ruka says this nervously not mentioning the ones that defeated them were kids and especially the Pikachu the Shadows Generals fought a while back.

_"Oh, so that's why you didn't answer. Good to know you're okay. We feared the worst."_ A second voice said. said in a casual tone.

The first one sighed. _"But enough about. Shadow Knight wishes for your return, he's fully recovered from the head injury and demands a report."_

.

"Alright, G'ardswor And Kai anything we should know?" Scar says as Ruka sighs sadly both from the idea of the report and the knowledge that he knows better than to argue with an order from the Leader of the Shadow Generals from past experience when he had wanted to try and take on something he wasn't ready for.

G'ardswor then answered. _"Yeah, don't worry about the miraculous problem for now. We have a plan in place and found the rest of them."_ "Really? Yesh I hope we can jump them." Ruka adds as they hurry out of town.

Kai then hummed as the comlink flickered. _"No Ruka we will take care of this besides Shadow has given you new orders."_

"Fine, fine tell them we will be there as soon as possible."

.

There the two friends left the town in the middle of the night. Under the cover of darkness and with great speed they sped through the night.


End file.
